When You're Mad
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: After a heated row, Kai and Tyson find themselves in a slightly different situation. Strong language and yaoi. Oneshot


Ok, this is a first. Usually i write KaiMax stories but i heard this song and it instantly reminded me Kai and Tyson. So here it is, my first TyKa!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slammed.

"I think you really upset him this time Ty" Max said worriedly, still staring at the door.

"It's not my fault he's a drama queen!"

The bluenette stormed over to the kitchen table, roughly pulled a chair out and sat down heavily. He crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped, the frown deepening as thoughts of the argument raced around in his head.

"I think Max is right. Maybe you should go talk to him." Ray said leaning against the wall.

"What? No! I didn't mean for him to go talk! Kai, I…" but the blonde was interrupted by a glare from the neko-jin.

"I'm not gonna talk to him! I've been talking with him for the last half an hour!"

"I think that's more on the lines of arguing Tyson."

"Shut up Kenny! I don't want to talk to him and I guarantee he doesn't want to talk to me. And he isn't '_upset_'!" he said accusingly, turning to Max "since when does Kai Hiwatari start crying like a girl?"

"I didn't mean that kind of ups…"

"And what the hell would you know about it anyway! It's not like your _best buds_!" Tyson turned back around, his face wrinkled in anger and disgust.

"Don't talk to Max like that Tyson! It's not his fault you're angry!"

"Isn't it!" all three of them looked at him shocked.

"Did, I….do something wrong Ty?" Max asked cautiously.

"No! Not everything is about you Max!"

The three friends looked confused again before they realised what was happening. Tyson was pissed. Not angry, not mad, but pissed. And when Tyson was pissed, he always had a response that proved everyone else wrong.

Ray sighed and sat opposite his angered friend.

"Look Ty, just go see where he is. We don't want him to disappear before my birthday." Ray said calmly.

Tyson looked up from his frown.

"It's your birthday?"

"In two weeks." He continued in the same calm tone.

"Shit" Tyson mumbled.

"Worry about my present later, just go find Kai."

"Why can't someone else go?"

"Because some one else didn't make him storm off in the first place. Besides, we've got to clean up the mess you made." Tyson was about to respond, his anger flaring again, when he glanced around the room. He probably shouldn't have thrown that vase.

He sighed and stood up.

"If I'm not back in two hours, call the police. It's likely one of us will be dead." And with that, he walked out the door to find his other housemate.

---

This was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. That idiot was stupid….he was stupid.

Kai stared out to the black sea, a thoughtful and angry frown on his face. He had his arms wrapped around his legs as the night wind ruffled his hair.

Why did they always do it? How did they always do it? They couldn't say one sentence to each other without it leading to a row. Tyson always made a big deal out of everything; he threw a goddamned vase this time! But, Kai couldn't help wonder if he provoked it. Of course he would say something to anger Tyson but…did he try to flare the others temper, to get such a passionate reaction.

After knowing the younger teen for around five years, Kai had come to notice something. He was often disgusted by the dragon but more recently he realised he had…become attracted to him. And he hated himself for it.

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

But usually when they were fighting. Which is why it led Kai to believe he was provoking Tyson…subconsciously…of course.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

_---_

"Where the hell is he, the bastard!" Tyson said to himself.

He hated him. He always had his little remarks and always acted as though he didn't matter. And it annoyed him. Not just because it was humiliating – let's face it, Tyson didn't exactly care about humiliation, otherwise he would act a little differently in public – but the fact that he cared so much about Kai and the elder couldn't really give a shit. Ok, so maybe 'care' is the wrong word but he felt something for him. Tyson found himself thinking about his ex-captain a lot. And his thinking only led him to one conclusion; he had a crush on Kai.

He looked up from the ground and saw a figure sitting just ahead.

"finally." He mumbled and started walking towards the figure.

---

Kai felt a foot nudge him in the side.

"You alright?"

"Excuse me?" Kai looked up at Tyson confused. Tyson frowned at the sarcasm.

"I said are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kai mentally slapped himself. That was defiantly going to fire the dragon up. See, subconscious provoking.

"well sorry for caring!" and off he went walking around dramatically like he always did in these situations "I thought I'd come out in the middle of the night to see if my friend was ok and not upset and I get the fucking 'I'm as tough as nails, leave me the fuck alone!' well next time I will!" Kai stood up.

"Firstly, it's your damn fault I'm out here in the first place and secondly why would I be upset?"

Tyson's face got that little angrier and Kai could tell he was about to shout even louder. The dragon stormed up to him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"If you hadn't started the argument then we wouldn't have had it!"

"Well done Sherlock!" his face got that bit tenser…and closer.

"Which means we wouldn't be out here! So it's you're fault!"

Their faces were inches apart, a situation they often got themselves into whilst arguing but in the cold night air, their warm breaths on each others face were more noticeable.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is _

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

---

"Well maybe if you'd listen to me once in a while, I wouldn't have to point out the obvious negatives!" but Tyson wasn't listening. His lips were so close. He never paid attention when they got to this point, which made Kai madder, which made him sexier, which made Tyson think about him more, which made himself angrier, which led them to arguing and so on in a vicious circle that constantly tainted Tyson's mind. He could practically feel himself change into a stupid fangirl that only saw Kai for his hot looks and bad-boy attitude.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about_

"Tyson? Are you even fucking listening to me!" he looked up into the others red, angry eyes.

"What?" he said dazed.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is…_

Kai's frown grew.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You come here to tell me how I should behave, how I should respect you and you're not even listening!" he grabbed hold of Tyson's upper arms and shook him once to try and get the dazed expression off his face.

_Every time you scream at me_  
_I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

Tyson's face screwed up and was about to shout something when Kai slammed his lips against his. The younger teen was so shocked; he didn't know what to do.

Getting no response, Kai started to pull back but as they just broke contact, Tyson gently bit Kai's bottom lip and crushed their lips together again. As their tongues battled against each other passionately, Tyson's hands delved into the two-toned hair to try to get their mouths impossibly closer. Kai's hands went around the dragons waist and ended up on his arse; caressing and squeezing – keeping the whole of their bodies close.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

Their bodies tangled as they struggled to keep their bodies pressed together whilst they tried to satisfy their need. The passion from their anger was now just raw passion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you enjoyed! The song is called When You're Mad by Ne-yo. Not something i particuarlly like but i heard it and thought of this story.

thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
